Amber
by Lu-oka-na-mi
Summary: Her name was Amber. She had barely managed to revive Scourge after his downfall. But after spending moons together, they come from being enemies to very close friends. But danger strikes from a group that calls themselves The Claws. T for violence. PlzR
1. Scourge POV

Droplets of water splashed upon his face as somebody he recognized as wet moss, fell onto his face. Scourge opened his cold blue eyes to stare up at a young and petite she-cat who stared down at him with a kind and caring gaze. Her amber eyes, which held hints of hazel in them, were warm. "Do not speak," she whispered in his ear when he opened his parched mouth, "You are still weak from that battle." Wondering who the heck she was, and why she was so close to him, he snarled at him, and received a disapproving frown. "Hey, mister I'm So Strong - get a grip on yourself, be thankful that I at least saved your petty life." Scourge smirked, he was beginning to like her attitude. This new she-cat wasn't afraid of him, much to his displeasure, and was feisty like fire.

Lashing her tail, the brown feline pressed cobwebs against his bleeding wounds and he hissed out in pain. "YOU STUPID SHE-CAT, CAN'T YOU LEARN TO BE-!" The tom was cut off as she stuffed a wad of soaking moss into his mouth, nearly choking him.

"SHUDDUP YOU STUPID FURBALL, I SAVED YOUR LIFE, SO SHUT UP!" She yowled in his voice, her hazel eyes burning like fire. He attempted at smirking but he ended up choking on the ball of moss.

Grunting, she yanked it out and glared at him with her burning gaze before grabbing a pawful of black seeds. He eyed them uneasily and glared at her when she turned towards him, "Don't you dare feed these to me!"

She smirked and forced him onto his black back, and spread open his jaws. As she attempted in putting the poppy seeds into his mouth, he lurched forwards and with some quick movements, he forced her to swallow them instead.

Choking, she fell backwards, with a look of horror on her furry face before she passed out. Scourge got up onto his paws and examined the unconscious she-cat. She was a good leaper, he guessed, because of the small amounts of muscles in the she-cat's legs. Prying open her eyes, he realized that half was amber and that the other half was hazel. Not like one blue eye and the other green, but sort of a mixture of two different colors. …But her orbs had more of an amber tinge to it.

Her claws were small but he presumed strong, he flipped her paws open to examine her paw-pads. They were thick - in a sense. Perfect for mountain climbing. when he opened her mouth, half of the remains of the seeds were left. Her tongue was bright pink, but her teeth were nearly pearly white. Closing her mouth, he stepped back to take a body view of his saviour.

She was small, just a bit smaller than him - if not that, almost exactly the same height as him. Her pelt was thick and thin - a medium length. Her coat was the color of the bark on the trees, with a golden tinge to it. Almost a golden-brown, but more brown. She was almost stunning in appearance, but just dull in Scourge's standards.

With a smirk on his face, Scourge circled around his moss bedding, which he presumed the she-cat had made for him, and rested his head onto his paws. His gaze resting on the forcibly asleep she-cat, he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Amber POV

Drowsily, she arose out of her deep slumber. Her gaze fluttering about like an amber butterfly, it rested upon the black tom who forced her to eat those darned poppy seeds. Feeling a hiss rise up in her throat, she cut it off and slowly rose up onto her brown paws.

She swayed nervously as she steadied herself. Her orbs flickered upwards, towards the dawning sky. Streaks of colors revealed the beautiful scene of the sunrise. _Dawn… oh… how I miss you… _Remembering her best friend caused her to shudder with grief. Those Clan cats had killed her. Feeling furious with them, her thoughts settled on Dusk - the tom whom she was supposed to mate with.

"Hah! As if I would mate with that furball!" she scoffed loudly, thinking about the dark Grey tom who had tried to become her mate through her best friend - who just happened to be Dawn, who also turned out to be Dusk's sister.

Cussing loudly, she didn't grieve for the death of her supposedly mate. Snorting, she turned on the tom whom she had barely managed to bring out of the brinks of the world of the death, and stormed into the forest. Following the scent of prey, she sniffed the air occasionally. Curiosity struck her when she scented fox, follow the disgusting scent trail, she journeyed deeper and deeper within the forest. The smell was horrible; and what was even worse was the sight of the fox.

Without warning, it lunged and soughed it's teeth into the she-cat's paw. Letting out a screech of furry, she unsheathed her claws and batted at the fox's eye. Rearing, the fox loosened it's grip before biting down harder, almost snapping the fragile bone in half.

A yowl rose up into the air as a black dart of fur flashed in the she-cat's range of vision. It was the tom.

With a couple swipes of his reinforced claws, the fox went sprawling into the other direction. Panting, the she-cat turned to her saviour. "Thank you," she whispered.

He only grunted. Silence filled between them before finally the jet black tom asked, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Amber, my name is Amber," she meowed, before glaring at him, "And what is yours?"

"Scourge." He grumbled before inspecting her paw closely, "It might get infected, you'll need to get that checked."

"I know," Amber, the brown feline, grumbled into his ear, "And I can take care of myself, thank you very much, _Tiny._"

"_What _did you just call me?" the small tom roared in her face, his deadly claws unsheathing. Amber eyed them uneasily before slightly smiling, the reinforcements had been torn off somehow during the fight with the fox.

"Tiny, because you are," Amber said, sweeping her tail across the ground. Matching Scourge's glare with her own, they were both deadly. This was how their "friendship" was formed. But obviously, she wasn't very much acted like Socks and Ruby acted to Scourge, but there was those moments when she acted sweetly. She didn't know about Scourge's past, however, so it was rather coincidental that she called him Tiny.


End file.
